List of Minor Room Updates
This page lists all minor room updates in Club Penguin. It has happened very frequently after The Journey. Pet Shop August 25th, 2006 The Purple Puffle was added to the bin of puffles, alongside the blue, pink, green, and black puffles. December 8th, 2006 The Red Puffle was added to the bin of puffles, alongside the blue, purple, pink, green, and black puffles. November 30th, 2007 The Yellow Puffle was added to the bin of puffles, alongside the blue, red, purple, pink, green, and black puffles. March 6th, 2009 The White Puffle was added to the bin of puffles, alongside the blue, red, purple, yellow, pink, green, and black puffles. February 24th, 2010 The Orange Puffle was added to the bin of puffles, alongside the blue, red, purple, yellow, pink, white, green, and black puffles. The Pet Shop received a major update before any subsequent minor updates. See Renovation. November 3rd, 2011 Puffle Launch was moved to the right to make room for Pufflescape. March 7th, 2013 The Pet Shop (exterior) was moved to the left to fit the Puffle Hotel. March 21st, 2013 A door was added to the Puffle Hotel. The puffle rug was updated with a rainbow puffle to show while you were walking one. June 4th, 2013 The puffle adoption area was updated, with a green mat under the puffles. A poster describing how to obtain a rainbow puffle was added. November 14th, 2013 A Puffle Snack Station was added that dispenses Golden Puffle O's to members in order to get a Gold Puffle. The Puffle Adoption area was again updated, with a little shelf being added for the Orange, Pink, and Black puffles. A sign was added describing how to get a Gold Puffle. The rug was updated with a gold puffle to show if you walk one. The toys at the bottom of the screen were updated. December 12th, 2013 The sign on the Puffle Snack Station was modified to match the look of the puffles in the pen. The tube connecting the puffle-o's to the shooter was changed from green to red. The Puffle Catalog was re-added. December 19th, 2013 The updates from the week prior were undone. January 3rd, 2014 Note: This weeks updates re-add the elements removed the week of December 12th, 2013. This implies that the updates of that week were accidental. The sign on the Puffle Snack Station was modified to match the look of the puffles in the pen. The tube connecting the puffle-o's to the shooter was changed from green to red. The Puffle Catalog was re-added. Pizza Parlor The Pizza Parlor received a major update before any subsequent minor updates. See Renovation. October 3rd, 2013 A Puffle Snack Station was added. It dispenses various types of pizza when users walk their puffle to it. Ski Village May 27th, 2010 The Sport Shop building was replaced with a nearly exterior identical building, the Everyday Phoning Facility. The sports tubes were removed, and everything else remained the same. The Ski Village received a major update before any subsequent minor updates. See Renovation. June 19th, 2013 The previously destroyed Everyday Phoning Facility received a brand new exterior look. All other aspects of the room remained the same. Puffle Hotel Lobby November 21, 2013 The food and amenities stand in the bottom left of the room was changed to a mini-restaurant with puffle-o's, fruit, and smoothies. Sitting at one of the tables results in food stats being raised. On the bottom left, the hats stand was replaced with a napping area. Sitting in one of the beds results in your puffle sleeping. The two chairs between the two areas were replaced with a couch and some plants. A plant was added by the Pet Shop door. Puffle Hotel Spa November 21, 2013 The hair cutting chairs were turned around. Sitting in them results in your puffle being groomed and their health stats being raised. Clicking on a weight bench results in your puffle lifting weights and their play stats being raised. Puffle Hotel Roof November 21, 2013 The diving board and pool are now interactive, as well as the DJ Table. All three now increased your puffle's play stats. Snow Forts March 14, 2013 The Ice Rink was replaced by the Soccer Pitch which many penguins were surprised because the Soccer Pitch normally returns in June around the Summer in the Northern Hemisphere. October 3, 2013 The target of the Clock Tower changes to a darker shade or red. December 5, 2013 The Ice Rink returns, replacing the Soccer Pitch just in time for Winter in the Northern Hemisphere. Mine Shack November 14, 2013 The Mine Shack entrance changes. Instead of a cart and a rail, there are some stairs and a lantern inside for the Quest for the Gold Puffle. January 3, 2014 The past action was undone. The cart and the rail replaces the Mine Shack entrance.